


Zerbrechliche Dinge

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Series: Nach dem Ende [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, old fic, they just love each other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Wie sie die Zeit zusammen verbringen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> : Überarbeitete Version meiner 2005er Fiction 'Fragile Things'

**Zerbrechliche Dinge**

**: by jules**

*

 

**Morgens**

 

Manchmal versucht Frodo das Frühstück zu machen, aber er macht mehr Chaos als alles andere und Sam fragt sich wie er so lange ohne ihn ausgekommen ist. Frodo zuckt dann mit den Schultern und lächelt und manchmal sagt er das er mit Gandalf oder Bilbo essen würde und Sam schüttelt den Kopf, während er mit Pfannen und Gewürzen hantiert.

 

Er schiebt Frodo hinüber zum Tisch, mit dem Besteck in der Hand und sagt ihm er solle sich nützlich machen und Frodo fragt sich leise mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wer von ihnen beiden der Boss ist.

 

Sam tut in solchen Momenten dann so, als höre er Frodo nicht und konzentriert sich auf den Speck.

 

**Vormittags**

 

Um spätestens elf Uhr, wenn die Sonne schon beinahe zu hoch steht um draußen zu arbeiten und Frodos Hände bereits mit Tinte beschmiert sind, kehrt Sam heim.

 

Meistens mit ein paar Waldblumen in den großen Händen, die er in Frodos Arbeitszimmer auf die Fensterbank stellt, so das Frodo sie während er schreibt nicht umschmeißt, sie aber von wo er sitzt sehen kann.

 

Und während Frodo Sam nach Neuigkeiten ausquetscht die er am Marktplaz aufgeschnappt hat, kocht Sam Tee und legt Gebäck auf einen Teller.

 

Wenn es mild ist nehmen sie den Tee draußen, vor dem Haus und hören den Vögeln zu wie sie leise singen, genießen den frischen Wind unter der Laube. Wenn es ein wenig kälter ist sitzen sie in der Küche und reden über ihren Tag.

 

Manchmal fragt Frodo etwas wie: _Was reimt sich auf ‚gehen‘?_

 

Sam würde nicht lange nachdenken bevor er sagt: _Azaleen_.

 

Sie würden sich anlächeln und ihren Tee austrinken.

 

 

**Mittags**

 

Nachdem sie zu Mittag gegessen haben waschen sie ab. Meistens trocknet Sam und Frodo wäscht. Manchmal spritzen sie sich von oben bis unten naß, wenn die tooksche Seite Mal wieder etwas Oberhand genommen hat.

 

Einmal ist Frodo auf dem nassen Küchenboden ausgerutscht und hat sich eine ganz schöne Beule am Kopf geholt. Daraufhin hat Sam Frodo über einen Monat lang nicht mal in die Nähe der Spüle gelassen.

 

Wenn alles wieder sauber und fortgeräumt ist setzen sie sich beide ins Wohnzimmer; Frodo lesend und Sam schlafend.

 

Doch vorher würden sie auf der Couch sitzen, Frodo mit dem Buch in der Hand und Sam gähnend und Frodo würde sagen: _Bist du nicht müde, Sam?_

 

_Ein bißchen schon, sir._

 

 _Und warum schläfst du nicht ein wenig? Ich wecke dich in einer Stunde_.

 

_Na gut. Aber auch wirklich nur eine Stunde._

 

_Ja, Sam._

 

Sam würde sich auf die Couch neben Frodo legen. Dann würde das rum rollen und drehen anfangen, bis Frodo mit beinahe ernstem Gesicht sagen würde: _Leg doch deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß, Sam._

 

Das tut Sam. Daraufhin dauert es nicht lange bis er schläft.

 

**Nachmittags**

 

Frodos Finger würden während dem Lesens vorsichtig Sams Haar aus seiner Stirn kämmen. Es ist eine wirklich nette Art nach so einem Nickerchen auf zu wachen. Er stellt dann meistens etwas erstaunt fest das er länger als eine Stunde geschlafen hat, da Frodo sich von seinem Buch nicht hatte losreißen können.

 

In diesen Stunden schlägt Frodo meistens vor einen Spaziergang zu machen oder einen ihrer Freunde zu besuchen.

 

Nachdem sie sich dann geeinigt haben wen sie besuchen würden, würden sie sich anziehen, ihre Taschentücher einstecken und losgehen. Frodo nur ein Stück voran.

 

Frodo liebt die Umgebung. Er liebt die Wälder in der Nähe und die Felder. Die Klippen, nahe des Meeres und das kurze stoppelige Gras in der Nähe des Küste.

 

Sam kann es ihm nicht verdenken.

 

In diesen Stunden fühlt Sam es am meisten: Wenn er sieht wie Frodo lächelt und strahlt oder wenn er rot wird, weil sie ein Stück weit geklettert sind und ihm der Wind ums Gesicht weht, genau _so._ _D_ ann weiß Sam das Frodo heilt.

 

Dies ist die Zeit des Tages wenn Sam am zufriedensten ist.

 

**Abends**

 

Manchmal wenn sie nach Haus kommen von einem ihrer Spaziergänge ist Frodo so müde das er beinahe am Tisch einschläft, bevor sie überhaupt zu Abend gegessen haben. Aber Abendessen muß sein, denn obwohl ein Nachtmahl etwas köstliches ist, zieht Sam es vor Nachts zu schlafen.

 

So läßt er Frodo schlafen, während er Essen kocht und meist wacht Frodo sowieso irgendwann auf, weil es einfach zu gut riecht als das ein hungriger Magen ruhe kriegen könnte.

 

Sie essen dann schweigend, spülen ab, räumen die Küche auf und wenn sie nicht zu müde sind lesen sie zusammen oder sitzen vor dem Kamin. Sie hören dem Wind zu wie er über ihr Haus fegt.

 

Sie reden über dieses oder jenes, doch meistens schlafen sie zusammen auf der Couch ein, bis sie irgendwann aufwachen. Dann ist es bereits dunkel drauße, das Feuer nur noch ein kleines Flackern.

 

 _Ich heize das Feuer an._ _G_ _eh_ _du zu_ _Bett._ Sam legt Holz auf das Feuer und bereitet es für die Nacht, bevor er die Fensterläden prüft und die Decken zusammenlegt die sie benutzt haben.

 

Sam liebt dieses Gefühl zu wissen das er nun gleich in sein Bett geht. Es scheint wie der gute Abschluß eines guten Tages.

 

**Spätabends**

 

Frodo mag vielleicht kein Frühstück machen können, aber er hat das Bett in weniger als drei Sekunden aufgedeckt und ist umgezogen und kuschelt sich in die weichen Daunendecken. In diesen Momenten fühlt er sich so gut das er glaubt es würde ihn nicht stören, würde er nie wieder aufwachen.

 

Doch er döst nur und blinzelt wiederholt, lauscht auf die Geräusche in der Halle.

 

Frodo schläft nie ein bevor Sam nicht neben ihm liegt und so drückt er Sams Decke ein wenig runter, als er die Tür öffnet und wieder schließt.

 

Sam würde eine Kerze in der Hand halten, wie jeden Abend und sie auf seinen Nachttisch stellen, bevor er sich umzieht und ebenfalls ins Bett krabbelt.

 

Schließlich liegen sie dort, umarmen sich und Sam würde etwas murmeln wie _liebe dich._ Und Frodo würde seinerseits sagen _ich dich auch._

 

.end.


End file.
